


Strike Witches - Post-Patrol Play

by EroOnii



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Caught, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroOnii/pseuds/EroOnii
Summary: Yoshika Miyafuji can hardly contain herself. After watching Major Mio Sakamoto and Perrine strip before a bath, she has to jack off before heading in herself. Little does she know what will happen when she's caught and what it'll lead to in the future.Commissioned Series.





	Strike Witches - Post-Patrol Play

“How many times do I have to tell you? Stop getting so close to the Major!” Perrine lashed out at Yoshika as they landed back at the base. They had just returned from patrolling the area and Perrine has been stewing the entire time. She had been paired with Lynne, while Yoshika had been with Major Sakamoto.

“How does she always end up with the Major?” Perrine had been asking herself that question the entire patrol, her anger growing every time she saw the two of them flying together. By the time they finished, Perrine was ready to burst with anger.

“What gives you the right to fly next to her? You were trailing too far behind and maneuvering too slowly!” The lecture continued for a few minutes and was met with continuous apologies from Yoshika. Finally, Mio Sakamoto had heard enough and walked over to the two girls. “For the last time, you need to- Major! What can I do for you?”

“We’re all tired from the patrol, why don’t we all head to the bath?” Major Sakamoto appeared beside the girls and broke up the lecture from Perrine. She took both of their hands and led them towards the headquarters.

Once inside, the girls beelined for the bath. “I know that Perrine always gives you a hard time. Try not to let it stress you out too much. I’m sure you and her will get along someday.” Major Sakamoto gave a smile to Yoshika and walked ahead of her into the changing room.

“Ahh! That feels nice!” Mio sighed in relief as she removed her bra. Being the oldest of the Strike Witches, her body was one of the most developed. Her breasts instantly became the focus of both Perrine and Yoshika. They both watched with jealousy due to their own underdeveloped chests. Under the jealousy, they both also held a feeling of lust in their gaze.

“What’s taking you two so long? Let’s get in the bath!” Mio shouted back at the two girls as she left the changing room. Perrine quickly followed behind after hurriedly stripping in order to spend every possible second in the bath with Mio.

As Perrine left, Yoshika let out a sigh. “I guess I have to take care of this before going in.” She removed her panties and revealed her cock. Seeing the Major naked had quickly made it stand at attention. She was also extremely pent up from flying behind her during patrol.

Flying behind her meant seeing her panties the entire time. A couple times, she would fly too close in order to get a better view, or fall back so her boner wouldn’t be too obvious to the other girls. After flying for so long staring at the major, she was aching to cum. Perrine’s lecture went on for so long, that she was already too impatient to wait until later to masturbate.

Yoshika finished stripping and sat down, cock in hand, and began to stroke herself while thinking about the Major. The sight of the Mio naked was still fresh in her mind; her body slightly slick with sweat, her toned legs and ass as she walked away, her breasts perfectly rounded and begging to be squeezed.

Her mind drifted to Perrine’s body as well. She didn’t get too good of a look when she quickly stripped and ran to the bath, but the brief glance was enough to fuel her imagination. Her breasts weren’t as full as Mio’s, but they were still decently sized. They had been a distraction to her while she was being yelled at. Perrine’s yelling was accompanied by hand movements and gestures that caused her chest to jiggle right in front of her.

“Perrine…” Thinking about her body made Yoshika moan her name quietly.

A gasp broke the silence in the changing room. Perrine stood there with her mouth wide in shock. Yoshika’s eyes shot open at the sound and saw the body she had just been remembering right in front of her. Perrine stood there completely exposed with her eyes locked on Yoshika’s cock.

“For such a small girl, she has a big dick!” Perrine’s thoughts were already running wild. She had walked back into the changing room to grab a new bar of soap only to see Yoshika stroking her dick out in the open and moaning her name.

“Perrine?” Yoshika’s voice brought her out of her trance.”A-Are you drooling?” Perrine quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She actually had been drooling while staring at Yoshika’s dick. It was the first one she had seen and she didn’t expect it to be so big, especially with how petite Yoshika’s other features were.

“S-S-Sorry!” Perrine turned to quickly escape to the bath before running into Mio. Perrine looked up at her and tried to stammer out an apology before realizing how composed the Major was in the situation. “Did you know she has a dick?” Mio thought for a second and then laughed as she replied. “Since the first time I went flight training with her. The bulge she had after that was very noticeable… and pretty hot.” Mio bit her lip as she said that and looked over at Yoshika.

Yoshika turned her head away and covered her beet-red face. “I’m surprised you’re covering your face and not your cock!” Mio laughed loudly as she scrambled to cover herself.

“You don’t have to worry. I don’t mind seeing it,” Mio looked back at Perrine whose gaze was again locked between Yoshika’s legs, “and it looks like Perrine doesn’t mind either!”

Perrine was so transfixed on Yoshika’s dick again that she didn’t even hear what Mio said. “Come on!” Mio grabbed Perrine’s hand and pulled her towards where Yoshika was sitting. “We’re going to help her out a bit, hasn’t she looked a bit stressed lately?”

“W-W-What are you doing?” Perrine had finally snapped back to reality and started resisting the Major’s pull.  
With a quick turn, Mio got behind Perrine and slid her hand between her legs. “Your body is pretty honest! Why are you resisting so much if you’re this wet?” Mio’s finger slid into her easily causing Perrine to jolt in pleasure.

“See? I knew you were turned on from seeing Yoshika’s dick! Why don’t you try it? You’ve never touched a dick before, right?” Mio prodded her with questions while continuing to toy with her pussy. “Who knows, maybe it’ll bring you two closer! Miyafuji! Come here.”

Yoshika stood up and walked over to the other two girls. Perrine had fallen to her knees from having Mio fingering her. Her face even with Yoshika’s large dick.

Mio grabbed Perrine’s hand and moved it in front of her, towards Yoshika’s cock. Her hand wrapped around the shaft almost instinctively and gave it a slight squeeze. Yoshika let out a soft moan as Perrine’s hand began to jerk her off.

The Major returned her hand between Perrine’s legs and slid her other hand between her own. She watched with lust in her eyes as Perrine stroked Yoshika’s dick with both of her hands.

Leaning forward, Mio whispered into Perrine’s ear. After she finished saying what she needed to, Perrine gave a little nod and leaned forward, slowly sticking out her tongue.

When Perrine’s tongue reached the tip of her cock, Yoshika’s eyes shot open as she gasped in pleasure. The warmth of Perrine’s mouth quickly enveloped the head. Perrine had been hesitant at first, but the moment she tasted the precum off of Yoshika’s cock, she couldn’t control herself and started working her way down her shaft.

Perrine’s inexperienced mouth struggled with Yoshika’s large cock. After watching Perrine try to fit more in her mouth unsuccessfully, Mio pulled her away with a wink, “Let me show you how it’s done!” The Major grabbed Yoshika’s cock and looked up at her. Locking eyes with her subordinate, Mio licked the full length of her dick and stopped at the tip.

Mio swirled her tongue around the tip before wrapping her lips around it and slowly started to take it into her mouth. Yoshika’s bit her lip in pleasure as Mio took more and more of her cock into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Mio pulled off of her dick with a wet pop. “I didn’t realize it was this big! Screw trying to suck it, I need in me right now.” She turned around and bent over in front of Yoshika, her tight, pink pussy glistened as she raised her ass towards Yoshika. Perrine stared on in shock as Yoshika moved behind Mio, positioning herself to enter her waiting pussy.

With a push, Yoshika’s dick started to slide into her superior. Mio winced slightly due to the size, but clenched her teeth and pushed against her dick. Her dripping pussy made it easier, but it was a lot for her virgin pussy to take.

Yoshika sighed in pleasure as she got deeper inside Mio. She started to slowly thrust her cock, trying to keep her mind elsewhere so she wouldn’t cum just yet. “Harder. Go all the way in.” The strained voice of Mio begged for more as the pleasure started to flood her body. Both of the girls’ hips started to move faster.

Perrine watched on from the side, her mouth hanging open and her hand between her legs. Mio’s soft moans caught her attention and she took her first good look at the scene in front of her. The Major was bent over on her knees in front of Yoshika who had her hands on Mio’s hips as she thrust her cock deep into Mio’s pussy. The wet slapping sounds of the two fucking filled the changing room.

Mio’s breathing started to come quicker as she pushed harder against Yoshika. She could feel the dick pushing into the deepest parts of her pussy, threatening to hit her womb. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Harder!” Mio shouted out as her mind started to cloud. Her arms and legs started to quiver and gave out as Yoshika continued to thrust harder into her.

“Your cock is amazing!” With a loud moan, Mio started to cum with Yoshika’s dick deep inside her. Unable to support herself, her arms gave way under her. Her toes curled as she used the last of her strength to push herself harder against Yoshika.

Watching Mio’s body shake and hearing her loud gasps and moans pushed Yoshika to her limit. She grabbed tightly onto Mio’s hips and thrust even deeper into her, her cock brushing against her womb.

As she felt Mio’s pussy tighten around her cock, she finally hit her limit and unleashed her seed into her. Yoshika’s pent up cum filled Mio’s womb, before starting to overflow and flood out, mixing with the Major’s juices. Yoshika’s body jerked with every shot of cum she fired deep inside her superior.

The two girls collapsed onto the floor, and laid there, gasping for air.

Perrine crawled over and started to lick both the girls’ cum off of Yoshika’s cock. Her tongue hungrily licking every inch of it. She took Yoshika’s cock into her mouth and felt it quickly grow as she sucked on it. By the time it was hard, she removed her mouth and looked over at Yoshika. “Fuck me like you did the Major. Please. Fill me up too.”

Perrine assumed the same position that Mio was in and presented herself to Yoshika. Without a word, Yoshika positioned herself behind Perrine and thrust her cock in.

Perrine jumped with a yelp at being suddenly entered. “S-Slow down!” Perrine looked down in embarrassment, “This is my first time.” Perrine closed her eyes as she prepared herself for Yoshika’s cock.  
After being entered again, she gasped. “Fuck that feels good!” Yoshika’s cock slowly entered her, pushing deeper and deeper.

Then she heard a giggle from in front of her. “Perrine. I have an order for you.” She opened her eyes to see Mio in front of her, laying with her legs spread open. The Major’s cum-filled pussy only inches from her face. “Get your mouth to work while she fucks you.” Mio said with a wink as she ran a hand through Perrine’s hair “That’s an order.”.

Perrine happily obliged as she set her tongue to work licking up Yoshika’s cum as she went down on Mio.

The three girls formed a chain. Yoshika was fucking Perrine fro behind, her cock exploring the limits of Perrine’s pussy. Perrine was pushing her hips in rhythm with Yoshika while she licked Mio’s cum-filled pussy, her mouth filling with the tastes of both Yoshika and Mio. Mio laid on her back, one hand in Perrine’s hair and the other on her breast as she watched the two in front of her enjoying each other’s bodies.

All three of the girl’s breathing was heavy as they fought through waves of pleasure to hold on. Mio was the first to cum again, her pussy was already sensitive from cumming on Yoshika’s cock so Perrine’s tongue made her cum quickly. She tightened her grip on Perrine’s hair as she pushed her pussy forward and started to cum on Perrine’s mouth.

Perrine hurriedly licked up all the cum she could get from the major before losing control herself. She arched her back as Yoshika thrust harder inside her. Both of the girls started to cum with one final thrust. Perrine’s moans turned into a loud shout of pleasure as she felt Yoshika’s cum start to shoot inside of her.

Yoshika threw her head back and moaned as her cum started to fill Perrine’s pussy. Every shot made her legs weaker and she rolled off and laid on the floor as she caught her breath.

The three girls laid there. The only sounds were their breathing and sighs of relief. Two of the girls still had cum dripping out of them and the other laid there with her dick covered in a mix of their cum.

“Well. That was a great way to get rid of the stress from the patrol. Maybe we should make this a regular thing!” Mio smiled and laughed as she started to get up. “Last one in the bath has to clean the changing room after!”

With that, all three girls struggled to stand on shaky legs and headed for the bath.

~~~

“Shall we head to the bath now?” Mio suggested as they landed from their patrol. It had been a few days since they had last gone together and all three of them were looking forward to it.

Yoshika was the last one to walk into the bath. She watched the two girls’ eyes following her erect cock as she walked towards the water.

“We have something to show you.” Mio proudly exclaimed. Perrine’s face instantly reddened. “Come on. Stand up! That’s an order!” The Major grabbed Perrine and lifted her up out of the water.

“We love your dick so much that we decided that our bodies belong to you.” The girls turned showing their asses to Yoshika. “Ta-da!” Both the girls had gotten Yoshika’s emblem tattooed on their left ass cheek. At the sight, Yoshika’s cock stood at full attention.

“Come on, we’ve got something to take care of.” Mio grabbed Perrine’s hand and led her to Yoshika. The three girls all laid on the floor with Mio and Perrine ready to suck her cock.

Mio pushed her ass up in the air as she grabbed Yoshika’s cock and started to lick it. Perrine got in the same position and started working on her cock as well.

Yoshika looked down to see both of the girls with their tongues on her dick, their asses sticking up behind them with her emblem tattooed there, showing that their bodies belonged to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave feedback. You can reach me by my email EroOniiHentai@gmail.com or my Twitter @EroOnii.
> 
> I will consider any possible commissions if you like my writing.
> 
> I plan on writing a few stories about a couple of my favorite anime over the next few weeks, and am willing to take requests. Please look forward to my future writings.


End file.
